Heart of Moon
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: When Serena and the sailor scouts are taken to Meiji era Tokyo on a mission they soon find out things arent as simple as they look. What will happen and what does the negaverse have to do with it? Meet new sailor Scouts in their quest to save the past, pr
1. A meeting by the river

Heart of Moon chapter: 1 A meeting by the river.  
  
11th year of Meiji era... ---------------------------  
  
"Kenshin where have you been?" A young lady in about 17 asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Kaoru-dono," He said as if he were just been taken out of a trance "just walking around," He looked at the girl in front of him with her beautiful long raven black hair fixed up in a Ponytail, her purple kimono blowing in the wind.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin no bakaryu! Don't you ever dare scare me like that again" She says hitting him on the head with a bokken. He had long red hair, a pink gi and white hakamas, and a pair of rare Amethyst colored eyes on his face which looked like the one of a little kid even though he was 28. No matter what a horrid past he had had as "battousai" she loved him with all her heart and soul. But something always had her mind in confusion. The "X" shaped scar on his cheek. Many questions came up to her head when she saw him touch it. Even though she new it was impolite to ask someone about their past, especially and old samurai, she admitted to her curiosity.  
  
One thing that she new was that he had been a killer, but she always wondered how did that scar come to exist. Lately he had complained about it hurting. But when Megumi, a young doctor about 25, would ask if he wanted her to look at it, but he always said that it would pass. But it didn't, it became worse and worse sometimes Kaoru would hear him tossing and turning in his bed. Other times he would just stare into the river as if caught in a deep thought like this and it worried Kaoru that he would leave her. Soon she was taken from her train of thoughts as the scar began to burn again and Kenshin fell to the floor anguished in pain. Suddenly a bright light shined and three people arrived. Then Kenshin fell unconscious.  
  
Later...  
  
As he woke up he winced at the pain on his left cheek 'What happened? I was with Kaoru at the river and then...' He sat up from where he was lying in his futon in, his sword next to him. He could hear voices. He got up and looked around 'it's coming from the porch' when he went outside he saw Kaoru with three other people he didn't know. One was a young lady that was around Kaoru's age she was wearing a beautiful silver kimono with moons and stars all around it she had beautiful golden hair wrapped in a strange way at her head. Then there was a younger girl around Yahico's age, she had on a pink kimono with bunnies and moons. But her hair was PINK? And made into a single ponytail (I thought it would be nice to give Rini a new hairstyle "^_^"). Then last but not least there was a young man about 25 with a Dark blue gi and white hakamas his hair was the most normal between the other two girls it was short and black. As he quietly watched them Kaoru noticed him and she presented him to the group. "Hi, Kenshin nice that you finally woke up. Come here I want you to meet Serena, Rini, and Darien." She said pointing to the three people in front of her. Then as if by surprise two other people came in running. One of them was very young and had a yellow gi and a green hakama. The other was about Darien's age and had on a black and white shirt and pants on and he had the word "evil" written on his back.  
  
"Jo-chan? Did I just saw you come in with another guy and a beautiful young lady coming with Ken on your back or was it just me..." the tall guy said.  
  
"Yeah Busu did I just see you come in with a beautiful little lady in here..." the younger asked.  
  
"Oh Yahico, Sanosuke nice that you came back. This is Serena, Rini and Darien. Oh and Yahico-CHAN... should I tell Tsubame you are after another young lady" Kaoru asked with a sly smile on her face making Yahico blush "Oh, Sano Serena here already has a boyfriend is that right Serena?" She asked Serena "  
  
"Hai" she awnsered blushing "but please calls me Bunny all my friends call me that."  
  
"And Sano what about you? I don't think Megumi will be very pleased in hearing you are looking for a new girlfriend?" As Sano hears this he also blushes.  
  
"Oh well its getting late we should head home" Serena said seeing that it was getting dark.  
  
"... wouldn't you prefer to stay a bit longer? We have plenty of extra rooms." Kaoru said  
  
"Maybe another time. We really need to get home." Darien said  
  
"Too bad. Well can I at least accompany you?" Kaoru said walking her guests to the door.  
  
"Oh no its okay its pretty far from here so we will just take the train" Rini told her.  
  
"Okay nice to meet you! Come back again!" Kaoru says waving as her new friends leave  
  
"As for you..." she says tuning around. She was very angry at Yahico and Sano's insolence "YOU MADE ME PASS THROUGH THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT OF MY LIFE HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND ACT LIKE THAT WHEN WE HAVE VISITS YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Then a few cries for help were herd accompanied by a sound of flying punches and a bokken-hitting numbskull.  
  
A few blocks away...  
  
"RINI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TAKE US TO VISIT YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER OF THE FUTURE AND INSTEAD YOU MAKE US COME HERE!" Serena screams.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that Busu!" Rini says using the new word she learned and sticking her tongue out "now calm down. Anyway we seem to have met some nice people. Would you like to come again and visit?" Darien asks.  
  
"YEAH!" Rini and Serena awnsered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
PLZ REVIEW PLZ! 


	2. An abandoned dojo

I am sooo sorry! I have to prepare for those evil semester exams. (T_T GOD I HATE THEM) Anyway my laptop got fixed and I have been changing all of my work to it and I have to change the format and edit the stories but I promise to work harder since I've got the week off.  
  
Well here goes nothing  
  
At the temple... "What? You guys met a samurai?"Rey asked a look of surprise in her face.  
  
"I don't know but he had a sword..."Serena said.  
  
"Yea and there was this nice young lady with black long hair and she lived in a temple like yours" Rini said.  
  
"Rini that is not a temple that was actually a dojo and if I understood well it was called the Kamiya Kashin Dojo and I think that young lady is the teacher." Darien corrected Rini  
  
"What did you say the name was" Rey asked surprised.  
  
"Kamiya Kashin why you ask Rey any way this place isn't a dojo." Darien answered.  
  
"Well the truth is there is an abandoned dojo around here."Rey said getting up. Serena, Darien, and Rini followed Rey. They entered a bamboo forest and walked through a path that looked as if it hadn't been used for years. As they neared the far end of the forest they saw an old house that looked just like the one Serena had been in yesterday. They went into the house not noticing the sign on the door that read "Kamiya Dojo". When they entered the yard Rini thought she could see the two little girls standing in front of her playing with an old type of doll and then vanishing.  
  
"Here we are. I used to play here when I was little but I stopped coming when I heard a rumor about the spirit of an old assassin with red hair called 'Battoussai' who lived here"Rey said as they near the old storehouse like building. "This place is the Kamiya dojo. It has suffered many hardships." Suddenly as Rey opens it a big gust of wind comes out and almost blows them away.  
  
"What was that?!" Serena asked petrified. In the room there are a bunch of boards on the wall and a stack of four wooden swords in the middle.  
  
"This is just like the dojo Kaoru showed us" Rini said walking over to the boards with names on them.  
  
"Those are boards where the students and masters of the school names where written they are placed from midgets to juniors to seniors to assistant and master." Rey says (AN I don't know if that's the way they were written but that's how I imagine it. anyone who knows if its true please tell me) As Rini walked to the last three boards she read the names "YAHICO MIYOJIN Senior Student, KAORU KAMIYA Assistant Master. Wait a minute--" Suddenly the chronos key starts glowing and there is a bright light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY ITS SHORT IM GUILTY! BUT PLZ PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ PRETTY PLZ WITH A CHERRY ON TOP. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A COMMENT! 


	3. Arrival at Tokyo

Don't own don't sue poor underclass girl in search of her true natural skills  
  
Heart of moon Ch. 3  
  
-----------------  
  
Arrival at Tokyo  
  
"HEY GET OFF ME YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" Rey snapped at Serena.  
  
"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO BROUGHT US HERE!" Serena screamed.  
  
"THEN WHO WAS IT MEATBALL BRAIN---" Rey stopped short as everyone looked at Rini.  
  
"Rini was it you who brought us here?"Darien asked her.  
  
"No, it sure wasn't me this time the chronos key started glowing and..."Rini's voice trailed off.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Serena turned to see what had happened there in front of them was...  
  
"Mina?! How did you get here?" Rey asked.  
  
"Well I was following you guys and suddenly I saw the light I felt as if had died and gone to heaven I could even here my grandma calling me 'cupcake'." Minas eyes were shining like little stars "then I fell here." By now everyone is sweat dropping.  
  
"Hey Darien looks like we are wearing those nice kimonos again." Serena says.  
  
"Looks like your right looks like you right Bunny." Darien said noticing his clothes.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! WHAT ARE WE WEARING!?" Mina and Rey say in unison looking at the kimonos they had on. Rey had on a beautiful red kimono with flame designs on the bottom while Mina had an orange and yellow kimono with a yellow rose obi.  
  
"Now calm down both of you. We have to dress up accordingly to the era." Darien said.  
  
"OK." Mina said  
  
"Hey Darien, we are close to the dojo so I guess we might as well go visit?" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Let's pay them a visit." Rini said  
  
Half a block before getting to the dojo...  
  
As they neared the dojo they saw a boy coming out of the dojo carrying a little bundle.  
  
"YAHICO!" Rini screams running to the boy  
  
"Hey Rini nice to see you." He said.  
  
"Hi" Rini said  
  
"What's that?" Rini said pointing to the bundle  
  
"Huh? Oh this is just trash." He says lifting the bundle and letting it plop softly on the floor.  
  
"Yahico nice to see you again." Serena said standing behind Rini.  
  
"Rini, Bunny, Darien! I'm glad you came." Yahico said glancing at Rey and then at Mina.  
  
"I see you brought some friends." He said. 'Boy am I glad Sano isn't here or he'd be asking them on a date...in a time like this.  
  
"Yahico what's wrong?" Rini asked.  
  
"Huh? Let's go inside first there Ill tell you what's wrong." Yahico said taking them into the house.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Darien asks.  
  
"Well you have got to help me a few days ago Kenshin left for Kyoto were he is to battle Shishio a killer who wants to destroy Japan and he is most likely to die and when he left he said goodbye to Kaoru right in the face which made her really depressed and she has not been eating for a long time she wont even practice Kendo and if she doesn't practice I don't learn and if I don't learn I will never be able to help Kenshin." Yahico said all in one breath.  
  
"I don't get it." Mina said confused After telling the story another 100 times...  
  
"So let me see this girl Kaoru likes this guy Kenshin but Kenshin has left for another place called Kyoto to battle with a man name Shishio?" Mina says obviously barely getting the point everyone gets huge sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Yes!" Said a very exsasperated Yahico.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Great idea! That should cheer her up!" Yahico said getting up and shows them the way to Kaoru´s room. As they go in they find that Kaoru isn't there.  
  
'NO. No she wouldn't. Se can't, Kaoru don't kill your self!' Yahico mentally screamed as he ran from room to room ' not this one, not this one either, The dojo!' Yahico then runs to the dojo there he sees Kaoru who off course doesn't now about her audience as she points a knife at her throat.  
  
"Kenshin. If I cant be with you I will just wait for you in Heaven..." she whispered between tears. Suddenly the door flung open and someone screamed  
  
"STOP KAORU!" 


End file.
